<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move In by heartsinclaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922189">Move In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinclaire/pseuds/heartsinclaire'>heartsinclaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gratuitous use of the word ‘you’, Self-Insert, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinclaire/pseuds/heartsinclaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful day in the neighborhood where you live next to four musical Canadian spaceman from the futuristic 1980s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you ever wondered what you’d think if you were any of TWRP’s neighbors and hearing Meouch or Sung screaming in terror at a video game through the walls?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Done.” Your new landlord states as he sets the large microwave down on your kitchen counter with the smallest of thuds. “You’ve gotten the rules sheet yes?”</p><p>You nod and thank him. Resting bitch face aside, he’s actually one of the nicer people you’ve come across in your search for a new living space and he’s not asking for an insane amount of money every month despite the location of the place.</p><p>“It is the job.” He waves the thanks off but you were raised to be polite to others and thank him again as he leaves.</p><p>You set your last box down and look around your new apartment. Empty bare walls and piles of stuff greet you but the work of setting everything up is distant in your mind as you roll those words around in your head:</p><p>My apartment. My space to live in.</p><p>A giddy grin spreads on your face as you do a wiggle before going to make a list of things to unpack first. Though it takes all afternoon and four snack breaks to do it, the main portion of your stuff is where it should be. Clean clothes up in your closet and dresser, the bed sheets placed and pillows fluffed, and you even opened up the box for the cutlery to not stab you in the fingers as you grabbed it.</p><p>You stretch out your sore body a bit, enjoying how much it sounds when the bones pop and you can finally relax a bit before going to make yourself a modest dinner out of the leftovers you brought.</p><p>You check the time when you’re done and washing the few dishes in your sink. It’s...yeah it’s still a bit earlier than you’d normally sleep in but you did spend the whole day expending energy moving around and then setting most of your things up so calling it an early night isn’t outta place here.</p><p>Besides, no one else lives here to call you a ‘grandma’ for heading early to bed and you haven’t heard much from any of your neighbors moving around their apartments so either the walls are actually made of good sound dampening materials or you just don’t have loud neighbors.</p><p>You yawn and shrug to yourself. At this point nothing short of a sudden fire alarm would ruin your mood today. Take a shower and then go to sleep you decide on doing.<br/>
-<br/>
You’re aware suddenly of something being off. Eyes still closed you stay in bed as your heart suddenly starts thumping faster when you hear a yelp of ‘oh fuck-!’ and your eyes open up to squint in the dim light of your alarm clock. Slowly the blurry shapes turn into the numbers ‘11:30’ and you whine a bit before it’s drowned out by the very loud cheering you hear from the other side of the room. Oh no, you think.</p><p>“GOD! I’ve probably woken up every single one of my neighbors right now, that was THE CLOSEST game I’ve ever played HOLY SHIT!”</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>No wonder you didn’t hear a single peep outta your neighbor the entire day. You’re living next to a late night gamer. You groan, pulling the covers up over your head as you wait for the inevitable hour long yelling about whatever the fuck your neighbor is playing but small mercies they seems like they’re calling it a night after whatever round of game it was.</p><p>You stare at nothing as you hear them talk , voice back down to being muffled by the walls a bit before they finally stop and move around their own apartment. You blink tiredly as you try and settle back down to whatever you were dreaming about before the yelling started.</p><p>At least now you know and can prepare for it when you go back to work next week in case this is a nightly thing...God you hope it isn’t a nightly thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>